ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Monster Series/Gallery
Gallery of Ultra Monsters. These toys were produced by Bandai in their Ultra Monster Series during the ages of Ultraman. They were made in a six-inch scale. Ultraman Monsters $(KGrHqN,!hsE3,H)57rtBOI1t3L0!w~~ 35.jpg|Neronga Gffff.png|Pigmon (Ultraman Max) Ultra 38.jpg|Jirass Resize of Kaiju Seijin Vinyl 3inch Gavadon Baby~001B.jpg|Gavadon A Aboras toys.jpg|Aboras Alien Baltan toys.jpg|Alien Baltan I Alien Mephilas toys.jpg|Alien Mephilas Alien Zarab toys.jpg|Alien Zarab (rightmost 2006 Ver., leftmost EX ver.) Antlar toys.jpg|Antlar Baltan II toys.jpg|Alien Baltan II Banila toys.jpg|Banila Bemular toys.jpg|Bemular Chandler toys.jpg|Chandora Dada toys.jpg|Dada (Rightmost to third to the right: C, B, A Faces) dodongo toys.jpg|Dodongo Gamakujira toys.jpg|Gamakujira Geronimon toys.jpg|Geronimon Gesura toys.jpg|Gesura (right: POPY ver.) Gomora toys.jpg|Gomora (rightmost: Ultraman Max ver.) Gubira toys.jpg|Gubira Gyango toys.jpg|Gyango Jamila toys.jpg|Jamila (leftmost: Mud-Soaked ver., Hyper Hobby exclusive) Kemular toys.jpg|Kemular Kiyla toys.jpg|Kiyla Pestar toys.jpg|Pestar (rightmost: EX ver., left: no.60 ver.) Red King toys.jpg|Red King (back most/ tallest: Red King II) Revived Dorako toys.jpg|Revied Dorako Seabozu toys.jpg|Seabozu (looking down: SP ver., Hyper Hobby exclusive) Skydon toys.jpg|Skydon Woo toys.jpg|Woo Zetton toys.jpg|Zetton Imitation Ultraman toys.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Ultra Q Monsters Q 01.jpg|Gomess Q 25.JPG|Garamon Q 24.JPG|Peguila Q 20.jpg|Kemur Q 27.jpg|Kanegon Q 06.jpg|Namegon Ultra Seven Monsters Agira toys.jpg|Agira (leftmost POPY ver.) Alien Bira toys.jpg|Alien Bira Alien Borg toys.jpg|Alien Borg Alien Godola toys.jpg|Alien Godola Alien Guts toys.jpg|Alien Guts (left center: 2006 ver.) Alien Icarus toys.jpg|Alien Icarus (white: SP unpainted ver.) Alien Metron toys.jpg|Alien Metron (Metalic: Ultra Seven Anniversary SP) Alien Pegassa toys.jpg|Alien Pegassa (leftmost and backmost: POPY and Medicom ver.) Crazygon toys.jpg|Crazygon Dinosaur Tank toys.jpg|Dinosaur Tank Eleking toys.jpg|Eleking (Largest: Bullmark ver., translucent yellow: Electro-Charged SP ver.) Gandar toys.jpg|Gandar Windam toys.jpg|Windam Miclas toys.jpg|Miclas Narse toys.jpg|Narse Pandon toys.jpg|Pandon (right: Reconstructed (Cas-) Pandon) Starbem Gyeron.jpg|Gyeron Starbem U-Tom toys.jpg|U-Tom King Joe toys.jpg|King Joe (Metallic ver.: Ultra Seven anniversary SP) Imitation Ultra Seven toys.jpg|Imitation Ultra Seven Return of Ultraman Monsters Alien Baltan jr. toys.jpg|Alien Baltan jr. (back three Bullmark ver.) Alien Nackle toys.jpg|Alien Nackle (2006 ver.) Bemstar toys.jpg|Bemstar Black King toys.jpg|Black King (largest: Bullmark ver., Metallic green: POPY ver.) Gudon toys.jpg|Gudon Sadora toys.jpg|Sadora (two leftmost: POPY and Banpresto ver., rightmost: extended arm SP ver.) Seagoras toys.jpg|Seagoras Shugaron toys.jpg|Shugaron Takkong toys.jpg|Takkong Twin tail toys.jpg|Twin Tail Kingsaurus III toys.jpg|Kingsaurus III (leftmost: Ultra Monster encyclopedia VHS Tape SP) Ultra Fight Baltan toys.jpg|Baltan (left: Kaiju Man ver.) Ultraman Ace Ace Killer toys.jpg|Ace Killer (center: Bullmark ver.) Alien Hipporito toys.jpg|Alien Hipporito Ariblunta toys.jpg|Aribunta (center: B-Club ver.) Barabas toys.jpg|Barabas (right: B-Club ver.) King Crab toys.jpg|King Crab Vakishim toys.jpg|Vakishim (rightmost backmost: POPY ver.) Velokron toys.jpg|Velokron Yapool toys.jpg|Giant Yapool Ace Robot toys.jpg|Ace Robot Ultraman Taro Alien Temperor toys.jpg|Alien Temperor Astromons toys.jpg|Astromons Birdon toys.jpg|Birdon Mukadendar toys.jpg|Mukadendar Tyrant toys.jpg|Tyrant Ultraman Leo Alien Babalou toys.jpg|Alien Babalou Alien Magma toys.jpg|Alien Babalou (center right: Figure King exclusive Brother Red) Ron toys.jpg|Ron Satan Beetle toys.jpg|Satan Beetle (center: SP Orange ver.) Ultraman 80 Alien Baltan V toys.jpg|Alien Baltan V Gimira toys.jpg|Gimira Gikogilar toys.jpg|Gikogilar Salamandora toys.jpg|Salamandora Ultraman Story Grand King toys.jpg|Grand King Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Powered 04.jpg|Powered Kemular Powered 05.jpg|Powered Red King (Male) Powered 07.jpg|Powered Pigmon Powered 06.jpg|Powered Chandora Powered Baltan toys.jpg|Powered Baltan Powered Banila toys.jpg|Powered Banila Powered Dorako toys.jpg|Powered Dorako Powered Gabora toys.jpg|Powered Gabora Powered Jamila toys.jpg|Powered Jamila Powered Pestar toys.jpg|Powered Pestar Powered Telesdon toys.jpg|Powered Telesdon Psycho Baltan toys.jpg|Psycho Baltan Powered Gomora toys.jpg|Powered Gomora Powered 11.jpg|Powered Zambolar Powered 13.jpg|Powered Aboras Powered 12.jpg|Powered Dada Powered 21.jpg|Powered Zetton Ultraman Great Bios toys.jpg|Bios Bogun toys.jpg|Bogun Gerugadon toys.jpg|Gerugadon Gudis toys.jpg|Gudis Kodalar toys.jpg|Kodalar Kilazee toys.jpg|Kilazee Majaba toys.jpg|Majaba (right: Dreamworks ver.) Deganja toys.jpg|Deganja Ultraman Zearth Alien Benzene & Lady Benzene.jpg|Alien Benzene & Lady Benzene Digital Kanegon & Miraclon toys.jpg|Digital Kanegon & Miraclon Darklar toys.jpg|Darklar Cotton-Poppe toys.jpg|Cotton-Poppe Ultraman Tiga Golza toys.jpg|Golza (rightmost: Fire Golza) Melba toys.jpg|Melba Gakuma Beta toys.jpg|Gakuma Beta Kyrieloid toys.jpg|Kyrieloid (second to leftmost: Kyrieloid II Speed-Type) Ligatron toys.jpg|Ligatron Gazoto toys.jpg|Gazoto Alien Regulan toys.jpg|Alien Regulan (center: Alien Regulan Captain Zoyaka) Evolu toys.jpg|Evolu Leilons toys.jpg|Leilons Alien Standel Redel toys.jpg|Alien Standel Redel Gobunyu Oguma toys.jpg|Gobunyu Oguma Deban toys.jpg|Deban Magnia toys.jpg|Magnia Jobarieh toys.jpg|Jobarieh King Molerat toys.jpg|King Molerat Goldras toys.jpg|Goldras Gardi toys.jpg|Gardi Taraban toys.jpg|Taraban Gatanazoa toys.jpg|Gatanozoa Evil Tiga toys.jpg|Evil Tiga Ultraman Dyna Monsarger toys.jpg|Monsarger Daigerun toys.jpg|Daigerun Sildron and Clone Sildron toys.jpg|Sildron (right: Clone Sildron) Bao-on toys.jpg|Bao-on Neosaurus toys.jpg|Neosaurus Hanejiro toys.jpg|Hanejiro Mountain Gulliver no.5 toys.jpg|Mountain Gulliver no.5 Zeglanoid toys.jpg|Zeglanoid Garaon toys.jpg|Garaon Reicubas toys.jpg|Reicubas (center: red-eye ver.) Neo Geomos toys.jpg|Neo Geomos Demagorg toys.jpg|Demagorg imit ultraman dyna figure view.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna Terranoid figure view.jpg|Terranoid Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warrior of The Star of Light Geranda toys.jpg|Geranda Death Facer toys.jpg|Deathfacer toys Alien Monera toys.jpg|Alien Monera (2-inch minifigure) Queen Monera toys.jpg|Queen Monera Ultraman Gaia Apatee toys.jpg|Apatee Mizunoenoryu toys.jpg|Mizunoenoryu Gan Q toys.jpg|Gan Q Antimatter toys.jpg|Antimatter Zonnel toys.jpg|Zonnel (rightmost: Zonnel II) Enzan toys.jpg|Enzan Rukuu toys.jpg|Rukuu X Sabagra toys.jpg|X Sabagra Super COV toys.jpg|Super COV Satan Bizorm toys.jpg|Satan Bizorm Super Pazuzu toys.jpg|Super Pazuzu Kaiser Dobishi toys.jpg|Kaiser Dobishi Zogu 2nd form toys.jpg|Zogu 2nd Form Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyper Space Satan Bizorm toys.jpg|Satan Bizorm Scylla toys.jpg|Scylla King of Mons toys.jpg|King of Mons Bajiris toys.jpg|Bajiris 2006514027321779.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Gaia Imitation Ultraman Agul toys.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Agul Ultraman Nice Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Shibito Zoiger toys.jpg|Shibito Zoyger Toy - Kamila.png|Kamila Toy - Darramb.png|Darramb Toy - Hudra.png|Hudra Ultraman Neos Toy - Alien Zamu.png|Alien Zamu Toy - Dlen-Geran.png|Dlen-Geran Category:Toy lines Category:Merchandise